Lupus (DeathGr)
Lupus 'or better known as '''The Wolf '''is a Silver Key under the ownership of . He uses Sound and Earth Magic when normal and Lunar Magic while in Unbound Mode. 'Appearance Lupus is a human sized wolf like spirit with pale yellow eyes, black snout and silver fur with more hair coming from the neck and enveloping his face. When in Unbound Mode, his size doubles, his body's fur becomes white while blue hair comes from his head and there is black fur around his eyes. His eyes are crimson red and he has broken chains in his feet that symbolize the awakening of his true self. 'Personality' Lupus is a loyal spirit that will do anything his master says no matter what. His loyalty is such that even the slightest insult towards his master will enrage him and only him can calm him down. Lupus calls his master and his friends Lord (sama) and is highly protective, like a dog. When in Unbound Mode, he becomes hellbent on wrecking destruction and not even his master can calm him down while also facing the same danger as everything else near Lupus. Magic and Abilities Immortality:'As a Celestial Spirit Lupus can live forever unless forced to stay in the Human World for prolonged time. '''Enchanted Speed: ' 'Unbound Mode: '''When watching a full moon, Lupus enters a transformation,becoming ''the wolf that eternally chases the moon, having his feral side take over. In that mode his strength and speed double '''Sound Magic '''is a magic that allows Lupus to unleash a sound wave to deafen or push back enemies. '''Earth Magic Earth Magic (地の魔法, Ji no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic revolving around the creation and manipulation of earth, stone, and mud. Lupus mostly uses it for physical combat. Spells * Alupi: '''Lupus's feet are surrounded by earth and his claws are covered by big earth claws that increase his slicing power. * '''Lupus Gang: '''Lupus's eyes shine and from the ground appears a pack of earth made wolves that bite the enemy. '''Lunar Magic Lunar Magic '(月の魔法 ''Tsuki no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that manipulates moonlight and moon phases Description This magic allows Lupus to gather the light of the moon and use it and manipulate it in a number of ways, combat being the first; forming beams, whips or even enhancing punches and kicks. Lupus can also use moonlight to refract Illusions and other light based magic, meaning that he can essentially use moonlight to see through illusions and also reveal them to others. Lunar magic can be used to burn like fire or used as light magic. Lunar eclipses can enhance his power. This magic is limited to being used when the moon is out at night: the only time when lunar energy is present in the sky. Lupus uses this magic when in Unbound Mode where his connection with the Moon is awakened. '''Spells * Moon Wolf Howl: '''Lupus gathers lunar light in his mouth which he later unleashes as a beam. * '''True Lupi: '''Lupus gathers lunar light in his claws and slices the enemy. Also, he can do a slicing motion and unleash a projected paw of lunar light with claws facing the enemy. * '''Moon Gaze: '''A spell associated with Lunacy. Lupus's eyes shine when looking the enemy in the eyes and can inflict great fear and madness. However, those with strong will are not affected. * '''Lunar Chains: '''Lupus's broken binds shine and release chains of lunar energy towards the enemy. Those caught will find it more difficult than normal at using magic. '''Trivia * Alupi or as truly known as a Lupi is the brightest star in the Lupus constellation. *The Lunar Magic was given due to the usual association of wolves with the Moon. It was also inspired by Hati Hróðvitnisson, son of Fenrir that chases the moon and at the day of Ragnarok he will finally devour it.